My sister and I are mutants?
by Roguegirl365
Summary: title says all
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

As I looked out the window at 7th period I saw a black jet coming pass the wooded area of our school. I knew they would be coming for us after that stunt in the lunch room. I knew the x-men are coming but if they think we're coming peacefully they got another thing coming for them. So when the bell ranged I ran to my locker got my stuff and ran for the bus so that I could tell her they were coming. I waited two minutes for her to come on the bus. She came and I grabbed her and I said..

"De xo meno e como fa u." in the past years we made up a language that only we will only understand. What I said was "the x-men are coming for us." And she said

"Oko e wa da y da?" which means "ok what do we do?" And I said

"wa e gono faght dem." Which means "we are gonna fight them." An she said

"a leto faght dem." Which means "yeah lets fight them."

The people who sat near us thought we were crazy because we were speaking in a different language but this was serious we could not lose to the x-men. If we did we would have no chose but to use our powers but if we did we would have to go on the run. Failure is not an option. We had to fight.

A/N

Review please


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

At the X-mansion two hours before

"Everyone cerebro has detected two mutants in Boston and I need everyone to pick them up even I must go." Said the professor.

"Professor why does everyone have to go and why do you have to come to?" asked Scott the leader of the x-men.

"Yeah Charles its not like there dangerous or anything." Said Logan.

"Actually they are dangerous. I've dealt with them before. I don't know there real name but their code names are Black Canary and Siren. Their twin sisters and they are very valuable to this team. But they will be a challenge and they are going to put up a fight so be ready when they do." Said the Professor.

"No problem. We can handle them." Said Scott.

"Good and do be careful Black Canary has a big temper." Said the Professor as they got on the jet. "And I told their father we will be coming. He said he will pack their things for them and all we have to do is pick them up at their bus stop."

A/N

review


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

We got off the bus a stop early and ran into the woods to change into our uniforms. Matching black leather pants and shirt and combat boots. We were ready and nothing could stop us.

"You know when this is over we're gonna have to leave this town don't ya." I said to Siren.

"Yeah I know and I don't care." She said.

"Good you shouldn't. Now lets say hi to the x-men." I said.

"Let's do it." She said.

The bus have passed the x-men and there was no sign of them.

"I guess they knew we were coming professor." Said Jean.

"Yes and that worries me that they knew." Said the professor.

Then we walked out of the woods and crept to them making sure Xavier didn't since us.

"I know your behind us. I can smell you." Said Logan.

"Shit!" I said.

A/N

review


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Man this sucks. I didn't know Xavier had someone like him. Now what to do? Think, Think, ok I got.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Xavier and his x-men what a unwanted surprise." I said. "Siren geo u o he!" which means "Siren get out of here!"

"Na!" she said. Which means "no!"

"Black Canary and Siren please listen to me we can help you ." said the professor.

"Goveryou!" I said. Which means "go now!" "No way! You ain't takink us."

"Look you guys need control look at what you did in the lunch room." Said the professor.

"I guess I have no choice now that Siren won't leave. Siren why don't you play the boys a little song." I said.

"Sure, why not. It'll be fun." She said. "hmm hm hmmmm hmm hm hmm hm hmmmmm."

"Now Siren cover your ears." I told her. Then I screamed as loud as I can and sent those x-men on their knees.

"Now did you have enough or do you want more?" I asked.

A/N

review


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Black Canary please calm down we mean you and your sister no harm." Said the professor.

"Sorry Charles but we're not joining the x-men. Now leave us alone. This is your last warning." I said.

"I am sorry to. X-men attack!" said the professor.

"So this is the x-men. Hah! Don't make me laugh. You know very will Charles we can take them." I said. "Oh where are my manors? Let me introduce myself. I'm Black Canary."

"And I'm Siren." Said Siren.

"And this is our feet kicking your butt." We said together as we ran to the one called Logan kicking him in the crest and sending him to the ground.

Then I grabbed Siren's hand and swung her in the air so her combat boots would hit the four x-men right in the face.

"Five down six to go." I called to Siren. Then I grabbed the one called Jean and hit her in the face five times. Her face was bloody that I thought that I killed her but she just went to the ground like a ton of bricks. Then the police came and then I herd a gun shot and then everything was a blur. I have been shot.

A/N

review


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"Black Canary wake up! Please sis wake up! Kass!" said Siren. I thought I told her to never say our names to the enemy. I guess I'm gonna have to have a little talk with her.

"It's ok. It just hit my shoulder. I'm fine." I said weakly. Then I notice that we were in a jet. "Hey what's going on? Siren what happened!?" I said to her now filled with rage.

"Well you got shot and you've been asleep for awhile and the x-men offered to help heal your wound so I thought that we should go with them." Said Siren.

"Kara! What have I always told you? Never and I mean never trust anyone but us. Now what are we gonna do?" I said.

"Maybe we can trust them. You know not everyone is like dad Kass." Said Kara.

"I know that but dad blames us for mom's death and that's why he wanted to get rid of us. Look he even gave them our stuff." I said as I pointed to the pile of bags that had our clothes in them. "We can only trust each other and no one else you got that. Now lets get out of this jet."

"But how?" asked Kara.

"Don't you remember I'm the great Black Canary and no can cage me." I said as we walk to the back exist and opened and we jumped out of it and then I became a big black canary and flew to Kara and we landed some were near Montana I think.

A/N

review


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

I was right we did land in Montana. Such a nice breezy calm air and sky. I wish I stay like a canary forever but it was not meant to be.

"Okay first thing to do is to get out of this wooded area and to the next town." I told Kara. "Then we have to get to the next state the x-men would be looking for us here soon as they see that we're not on the jet so lets hurry."

"Okay got lets go." Said Kara.

After and hour and a half we got to the nearest town and got something to eat. Kara got a hotdog and fries and I got a hamburger and fries. Then we got on a train heading down south. Louisiana I believe that's where this train is going. A day or two and we would be home free. No x-men to bother us and no drunk of a father to hit us or blame us for our mother's death. We would be free. Truly free as the birds. I can't say I like being on the run but it had to be like that. And now there's no turning back. My gun shot wound hurts like hell but at least its healing pretty good. I might have to see a doctor in Louisiana though for it. Oh well the most important thing right now is that I have Kara and I'd be damn as hell to let the x-men get their hands on her. Well time to brace Louisiana. Louisiana here we come and you better watch out cause we're coming hard and fast.

A/N

Review

To the ones who review I thank you. I take all of the things you say and I will make sure to correct to mistakes I've made. Thanks.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

It has been seventeen years since mom died. Mom died the day we were born and dad became an alcoholic and would hit us a lot. I can't blame him though, after all we did killed his wife. With the last breath she had she gave us our names Kass and Kara. I wander what she looked liked.

The train stopped and we were in Louisiana. It took us longer to get here than I thought it would. It took us two days to get here. And look were here at the time of Mardegra. Wow people here are very different than the people up north.

"Hey lets get something to eat there's a nice small diner across the street." I told Kara as we got off the train. We changed clothes on the train so now were wearing a long pair of jeans and a t-shirt. We walked in and ordered two gumbos for us.

"People here are sure friendly aren't they Kass?" Kara asked me.

"Yeah they sure are. Hey look the food is coming." I told her.

Boy the southern people sure know how to cook cause that was the best meal I've ever had. We got out of the diner and walked along the sidewalks looking for a place that we could rent. Well after an hour of looking we found it. It was small but it was all we could afford. I'm gonna have to go job searching tomarrow. Well at least were together.

A/N

review


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Our apartment had two bedrooms and a kitchen/dinning room. Oh well it was good enough for us. Luckily there was already stuff in it or I would've had to buy somethings. We were now all settled in and we were sitting at the table.

"Hey I've been wondering for awhile why does Xavier wants us on his team so badly?" Kara asked me.

"I don't know maybe because of our powers or he just doesn't want Magneto to get to us. Any way were not joining any team. I wonder what their doing right now.?" I said to Kara.

At Xavier's

"Charles why do you want them on the team when they don't want to be with us?" asked Logan.

"Yeah professor how come?" asked Scott.

"Well to tell you the truth if they got into the wrong hand it could be disastrous for us. You see Black Canary is full of rage and anger. She only cares for her sister Siren. Canary has the power of a sonic blast that comes out of her mouth that's why her scream was so loud and deadly. She can also transform into a canary. Siren is full of playfulness and don't care for rules. She only listens to Black Canary. She has the power of hypnotism. She can hypnoties men by humming a song. When she kisses the man she has hypnotiesed he will die because she sets of a fire in their throat. They are very dangerous and they must not get in the hands of Magneto." Said the professor.

A/N

review


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

At Xavier's

"Professor we found them in New Orleans, Louisiana and Gambit is there to." Said Kitty walking into the professor's office.

"Gambit. Looks like Magneto is making his move. Now to make ours. Everyone to the jet we must get to them first." Said the professor heading to the door.

New Orleans, Louisiana

The next day we spent it on looking for jobs. Hey we had to get some money to pay the rent and my credit card is almost out of money. Finally we found jobs as waitresses at the diner we had lunch the other day. The manager was kind to take both of us. I know this sounds weird but I keep seeing a guy in sunglasses following us. Maybe I'm paranoid but I'm gonna have to take care of him soon cause I have a bad feeling he's up to no good.

"Hey there's a guy in sunglasses that's following us be on guard ok?" I whispered to Kara.

"Ok I got it. Want to take care of him now?" she asked me.

"No lets see if he is following as fast as you can and keep up with me got it." I whispered to her.

"Yeah I understand." She said.

"Ok 1 2 3 run!" I whispered to her and we ran like the wind.

A/N

review


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

I was right that guy is following us! Oh shit now what do I do? Ok think, think Kass think.

"Turn to the alley and we're gonna knock him out." I told Kara as I turned to the alley.

I climbed the wall and when he came I fell on him and he was down for the count.

"Good job. Now what do we do with him?" asked Kara.

"We bring him home for questioning." I told her.

Man this guy is so heavy. What he weigh? Oh good we're here. We tire him up to a chair and woke him up with water. I told Kara to go to her room and said I can handle him.

"I know you work for Magneto. Now talk. What does he want." I said to him.

"Calm down chere Remy will tell ya what Magneto wants. Magneto wants ya and ya sister on his team." Said Remy.

"Ok Remy why does he want us?" I asked him.

"He wants ya because of ya powers." Said Remy. Then he touch the rope and it exploded and I flew to the wall and was knocked unconscious.

A/N

review


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

I woke up on the kitchen floor and next to me was Remy. I guess Kara used her powers to knock him out. Oh well I guess we're gonna have to leave now.

"Pack your clothes fast we're leaving." I told her as she came towards me.

"Okay. Do you want me to pack your clothes to?" she asked me.

"No. I can do it. Hey what did you do to him?" I asked her pointing to Remy.

"I hit him with a frying pan after you hit the wall. He'll be out for the count for awhile." She told me.

"That's my girl. Ok less talking more packing." I said as I got up and walked to my room.

"Right." Said Kara.

We spent fifteen minutes of packing our clothes and we were about to leave when I put a letter next to Remy. Now we were heading to the train station. In the letter was

Dear Magneto,

Thank you for your offer. Right now we can not except it. But don't worry will not join the x-men. Maybe in the near future will join you but not right now. Good bye.

Your Friends,

Black Canary and Siren

A/N

review


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

At the Acolytes

"What! You let them get away." Said Magneto looking at Gambit.

"Gambit is very sorry but they are very strong. Oh Gambit almost forgot they left you a letter." Said Gambit.

"Really? Let me see it." Said Magneto as Gambit handed it to him.

Magneto read the letter and was very interested.

"Sabretooth and Colossus go after them." Said Magneto. "And make sure the x-men don't get to them."

"You got it." Said Sabretooth.

Now where are we going to go? I have no clue but this train is Mississippi. I guess that will be a good place to go. Oh wait a minute that girl with white bangs is from Mississippi. Ok time to get off the train.

"We got to get off we're going to the wrong place." I said to Kara as I was getting our stuff together.

"What we are? Ok lets go." She said as she was getting up.

We walked to the back car and opened the big metal door.

"Ok on 3 we jump. 1 2 3 jump!" I said.

Ok wasn't my best plan ever. Note to self never jump off a train.

A/N

review


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Ow! Jumping off a moving train wasn't a good idea. Ok now I got a gun shot wound a headache and now a torn muscle.

"Hey are you ok Kara?" I asked as I walked to Kara.

"Yeah just a scratch. I'm fine." She told me.

"Ok lets see if we're near a town or city and get out of here." I said as I walked to the nearest town Kara at my side.

Then I sensed someone was watching us. I knew it was either the x-men or one of the Acolytes. We're to banged up to fight. Why now?

"I know your watching us. Come out or we're gonna drag you out by you hair." I said as I turned around to face whoever was watching us.

"Well, well, well aren't you a smart little canary." Said Sabretooth as he got out of the bushes.

"What do you want. I already told Magneto that we would join him but not right now." I said now filled with anger.

"Well Magneto doesn't want to wait so he brought us to go get you guys." He said.

Wait did he just say us. Oh shit I didn't know there was two of them. Now what do I do?

A/N

review


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Wait a second that's not Sabretooth! Oh shit you gotta be kiding me not her.

"Well if it isn't Mystique. Why don't you stop pretending to be Sabretooth and show us your real face." I said to her and she was shocked that I found out it was her.

"Well you got me. How did you know it was me?" She asked.

"Oh I don't know maybe it was the fact that Sabretooth wouldn't get caught to easily." I said.

"I suppose you both know why I'm so lets just get to it shall we. I want the both of you to join my team. With your powers we could crash Xavier and Magneto. So are you guys in or out?" she asked us as she was getting closer to us.

"Well I see why not sense you asked so nicely unlike the x-men and the acolytes. Sure why not. I'm getting tired of running aren't you Siren?" I asked Siren.

"I am tired of it." She said.

"Ok its settled then lets go." I said as we walked over to her.

Then a limo came to us and we got in. Wow limos are so nice. I think I'm going to like it being with Mystique or should I say mom.

A/N

I know I'm so evil but review and you'll find out how Mystique is their mom.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

The limo brought us to a town called Bayville. Such a nice small town. Now we were pulling up to a driveway to a big boarding house. If you asked me it looked like a dump. Oh well can't judge a book by its cover I guess. We got to the front door and mom told us to wait.

Inside The Brotherhood Mansion.

The went flying after Mystique kicked it opened.

"Guess whose back?" she said as she walked inside.

"M… Mystique!" said Lance. "Where've you been?"

"Recruiting two new members to the team." She said as she gave us the ok to come in.

"My name is Kass Darkholme. My code name is Black Canary. It's a pleasure to meet all of you." I said as I walked in.

"My name is Kara Darkholme. My code name id Siren and um hi." Said Kara as she walked by my side.

"Did you say Darkholme? You mean that your Mystique's kids." Said Pietro.

"Yeah we're her daughters." I said. "Hey where do we sleep?"

A/N

Review or I won't tell ya how Mystique is their mom.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

"Oh the rooms are upstairs." Said Lance.

"Oh thanks hon. Siren lets pick out our rooms." I said.

"Ok but I get to choose first." Said Siren.

"Oh and everyone starts school tomorrow again." Said mom as we were about to walk upstairs.

"Oh great more people who thinks their better than mutants just what I need." I said as I walked to a room that I've claimed to be mine.

The Next Day

The morning started alright. I had breakfast and learned more about my house mates.

"Oh I bet Mystique didn't tell ya about your other siblings." Said Lance.

"What do you mean other siblings?" I asked him.

"He's talking about you half brother Kurt and my adopted daughter Rogue."Said mom as she walked into the dining room.

"You mean those two are our brother and sister. I can't believe I hurt them. Why didn't you tell us." I asked her as I walked to her.

"You guys should get going. You don't want to be late for your first day of school now do you?" said mom.

A/N

review


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

We got to school on time which was a first for me. I got to homeroom.

"Class we have a new student. Please welcome Miss Darkholme." Said the teacher.

"Hi my name is Kass Darkholme." I said.

"Thank you Kass. You can sit next to Rogue." Saide the teacher.

I walked to my seat and turned to face Rogue who was staring at me.

"Why are you staring at me?" I asked her.

"Well maybe because you have the same last name as my mom. So… is Mystique your mom?" she asked me.

"Yeah she is. Um I'm sorry about what happened at the bus stop. If I knew about you and Kurt being our siblings I wouldn't of hurt ya." I said.

"Its ok. So where's our sis at?" she asked.

"In her homeroom. Hey lets eat lunch together the four of us." I said with hope in my eyes.

"Yeah that sounds good. So who is older me or You guys?" she asked.

"Um I think Kara and I are. I really don't know." I said.

"Well see ya at lunch. I'll tell Kurt to join us." She said as we walked out of the classroom.

A/N

review


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

I walked out of homeroom after talking to Rogue and I was now going to my locker. I opened it and grabbed my stuff and was about to close it when someone pushed me inside it and locked me in it.

"Hey mutant go back to where you came from." Said someone.

"Yeah you don't belong here." Said a girl.

"Hey let me out of here. Somebody help me." I said.

I probably should tell you that I am cluster phobic so being inside a locker is very scary for me.

"Somebody get me out of here." I said as I started crying.

"Hold on. I'll like get you out of there." Said a girl who has a valley girl accent.

Then I saw her head come through the wall and she pulled me out.

"Thank you so much. I'm afraid of close spaces." I said as I looked at the young girl and realized that I saw her at the bus stop.

"It was like totally not a problem." She said.

"Oh well I'm sorry about what happened at the bus stop." I said to her with a ashamed face on me.

"Its ok it was nothing." She said." I like totally forgive youu."

A/N

review


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

"Hey Kass are you ok? We heard you yelling for help. Oh hi Kitty." Said Lance as he and the rest of the Brotherhood came to us.

"Yeah I'm ok. So kids shoved me into my locker and locked me inside. Kitty got me out." I said to them.

"Are you sure your ok you look pale." Said Lance looking at me more carefully.

"Yeah well how would you be if you faced your fear huh big guy?" I said to him.

"Ok well see you at lunch." He said.

"Um I'm sitting with Kara, Rouge, and Kurt at lunch sorry." I said as I walked to my class.

"Ok see you later then. Hey Kitty I'll walk you to class." I heard Lance say.

"Ok thanks Lance." I heard Kitty say.

"Ah Miss Darkholme your late." Said the history teacher.

"I'm sorry but someone shoved me into my locker and looked me in it." I said as I took my seat.

"Don't let it happen again." He said.

"Ok I won't." I said.

A/N

review


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One

The rest of the half of the day went smoothly. I even got classes with Kara and Rogue. Its so nice to see Kara happy. Well time to meet our brother Kurt. We walked into the Quad and sat at the far end for the Quad. We sat there waiting for Rogue and Kurt and now here they come.

"I can't believe zis. We have two zisters." Said Kurt showing off his accent.

"Yeah I can't believe it either. Um Kurt Rogue we are so sorry that we hurt you at the bus stop. If we'd known about you guys we wouldn't of hurt ya." I said to them.

"Its ok sis. We accept your apologizes. So I have a couple of questions. 1 Which one is older you guys or me? 2 How is Mystique your mom?" asked Rogue.

"Well what month were you born in?" I asked.

"December." She said.

"Ok that means were older. As for how Mystique is our mom is well she met our dad and got pregnant and left us when we were born." I said.

"Oh zats sad." Said Kurt.

"Yeah it is." Said Kara.

"Hey I got an idea why don't we go the mall after school. You can buy whatever you want its my treat. And you can bring your friends." I said.

"Ok that sounds good but I don't like the idea of you treating us." Said Kara.

"Its ok I don't mind." I said

A/N

review


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two

After lunch I spent the next two hours in math and in chemistry. After school was over I met up with Rogue, Kara, and Kurt.

"Hold on lets see if Scott or Jean can give us a ride to the mall." Said Rogue.

"Ok." I said.

We walked up front to see Scott waiting for Rogue and Kurt. And he did not look happy to see Kara and I.

"What are Black Canary and Siren doing here with you two? I thought that they were with the Brotherhood?" Said Scott.

"Scott be nice to them they're our sisters." Said Rogue. Scott just looked dumb founded.

"And can you give us a ride to the mall we need to do some siblings bounding."

"Alright but I still don't like the idea that they are with you two." Said Scott.

"Look we're sorry about what happened and we're only staying with the Brotherhood for a little longer so don't cough an attitude at us got that." I said now getting really annoyed by this kid.

"Ok lets just go the mall in one piece ok Kass?" said Kara.

"So is it ok for you to take us to the mall?" I asked Scott.

"Yeah just get in." he said.

A/N

review


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three

We spent the rest of the car ride in silence. Finally Scott dropped us off up front.

"Thanks Scott for driving us here and I am sorry that we hurt you guys." I said very apologetically.

"Sure it was nothing and I forgive you guys. I'll be back to pick you guys up in a few hours." He said as he drove off.

"Ok so what do you guys want to do first?" I asked them as I turned to them.

"Lets go shop of clothes." Said Kara.

"I second that motion." Said Rogue.

"Food court." Said Kurt.

"Ok clothes shopping it is then food court." I said.

After a couple of hours of spending time with Rogue I notice that we have a lot in common. We both like the same music bands and love to read books on vampires. We even have the same fashion sense. We love to ware heavy and dark makeup on our face. Hey we even like to ware clothes that covers up our skin. Although she covers up her skin because of her power but for me its to cover up my bruises. Even Kurt and Kara are alike. They are both big jokers. This was the best day I ever had and the sad thing is that its almost over. Isn't that sad? Oh well it was fun while it lasted.

A/N

review


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty Four

Scott picked us up and drove me and Kara home first. He drove us all the way to the front door of the boarding house and let us out.

"See you guys tomorrow at lunch. Scott thanks for everything." I said.

"Yeah thanks for everything." Said Kara.

"It was nothing. Um you know there is always room for you guys at Xavier if you want it." Said Scott.

"Yeah we know and maybe we'll take the offer but not right know. Bye see ya tomorrow." I said as I walked to the door.

Now to face the warth of Mystique.

"Where were you two? I was worried sick." Said Mystique as we walked into the foyer.

"We were at the mall with our brother and sister bonding. You know the siblings you forgot to tell us!" I yelled at her now getting mad. Way to ruin a perfect day. Gee thanks mom. "Now if you don't mind I'm going to my room. Good night!"

I walked up the stairs and to my room and put the bags that were in my hand and set them on the floor and laid on my bed and fell asleep.

A/N

review


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty Five

I woke up a couple times during the night for having such horrible dreams of my past. I will never forgive Mystique for abandoning us. I finally gave up and put away the clothes that I bought last night. Two pairs of jeans, one black pair of pants, and four long sleeved shirts. I decided to take a shower. I thought it was alright since no one was up yet but I was wrong. I walked out of the bath room in nothing but a towel and bumped into Lance.

"Oh sorry I didn't look where I was going." I said.

He didn't respond. I knew he was looking at the multiple bruises on my body. I was so embarrassed.

"Hey stop staring at me or my mom is going to kill you." I said. This got his attention.

"Oh sorry but I couldn't help but look at the bruises on your body. How'd you get them?" He asked.

"Well I got them from my father. Now if you don't mind I'm gonna get dressed. Oh if you tell anyone else I'll kill you myself." I said as I threatened him.

I decided to wear a pair of new jeans with a black tang top over a black leather jacket and to finish my outfit I wore my combat boots. We got to school on time and I talked to Rogue in homeroom.

"Hey guess what we got gym together. Isn't that great?" she said

"Yeah it is." I said. Great now I'll have to change in front of the others and they'll see my bruises. Great just great.

A/N

review


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty Six

Now this is just great. Now the people in my gym class is going to see my bruises. Oh well let the day begin. I walked to my locker after homeroom to get a binder for chemistry when Lance walked up to me.

"Ok now tell me why your father gave you those bruises?" asked Lance. Why is he so worked up about this?

"Its none of your business now drop it." I said warningly.

"If your apart of my team then it is my business. Now tell me." He said as he grabbed my wrist.

"Why don't you ask my no good mother that question she'll tell you. Now let go of my wrist!" I said as I was straggling to break free.

"No. Now spill it out." He said making his grip tighter.

"Hey back Lance or ah'll put ya in a coma." Said Rogue as she came toward us taking off a glove.

"This conversation isn't over with." Said Lance as he walked away.

"What was that about?" asked Rogue.

"Oh um I'll tell ya later ok." I said.

"Fahn." Said Rouge.

"Ok um see you later in gym." I said.

"Ok bye." Said Rogue.

A/N

review


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty Seven

Second period has just ended and now I'm going to gym class. This will be a very interesting class. I walked through the gym doors and to the girls locker room where I met up with Rogue.

"So how do you like Bayville High so far?" she asked as she was changing into her gym clothes.

"Its ok but I don't like people being mean to mutants." I said.

"Yeah me to. So why was Lance being so weird." She said as she notice that I wasn't changing. "And why aren't you changing?"

"Alright I'll tell you and show." I said as I took off my clothes. Rogue was stunned.

"What happened to you Kass?" she asked me as she was looking at the multiple bruises on my body.

"My father, that's what happened to me." I said as I changed to the gym clothes.

"I don't understand. What happened?" she asked now confused.

"Come on I'll tell you later. We're gonna be late for gym class." I said as I dragged her to the door.

"Ok but I want answers. So does Kurt." She said.

"Ok I'll tell you guys everything later ok so lets go." I said.

A/N

review


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty Eight

In gym we played soccer my favorite sport. Rogue didn't look to happy about it. I guess its because of her powers. She keeps people away from her. I'm gonna have to fix that. All and all it was loads of fun. I hope we play soccer next class. After gym it was lunch. We sat outside again.

"I hate chemistry." Whined Kara as usually.

"Come on its not that bad. Its better than French class and you know it." I said to her.

"No way! Chemistry is worse." She said.

"Is not. You know what its just a stupid class lets stop arguing." I said as I was starting to a headache.

"Fine." She said.

"Hey since tomorrow's the weekend why don't you guys come over and spend the night? I'll ask the professor." Said Rogue.

"Sure why not beats staying with the Brotherhood all weekend." I said as I finished my lunch.

"Ok now that its later we want answers." Said Rogue.

"Ok you asked for it. After we were born our father found out that our mom was a mutant and she had no choice but leave. Dad would go to bars every night and get drunk. He would then try to hit us. I got most of the beating because I protected Kara from him. I would also do the same thing for you two as well if anyone tries to hurt you two." I said to them. Rogue and Kurt were in shock.

"Wow you vould do dat for us." Said Kurt in a heavy German accent.

"Yeah because we can only depend on us and no one else. Even if they say they want to help you." I said.

"Hey Rogue Kurt we have to go theirs trouble." Said Scott as he came to our table.

"We're coming to. I'm not gonna let my siblings get hurt by no one." I said as I got out of my seat. "Come on lets go."

We left the school grounds and went to the mansion to change into our uniforms. Luckily me and Kara had our with us or we would of have wear one of those x-men uniforms.

"So who is making the problems?" I asked Scott as I walked to him.

"The Acolytes are." He said.

"Huh I guess they don't like being rejected do they?" I said.

"Scott are you sure we can trust them?" asked Jean.

"Yeah we can. We're gonna need them to fight the Acolytes." Said Scott.

"Hey Jean we're sorry for um hurting last week we really are." I said to her.

"Its ok. If Scott trusts you guys then so do I." she said.

We got to where the Acolytes were making trouble. I'm gonna kick some Cajun butt. He's gonna pay making me hit the wall.

"I got Gambit. I got a score to settle with him." I announced.

"I want a piece of him to sis." Said Kara.

"Fine you both can have him." Said Scott.

"Thanks." I said.

"Remy thinks he's in for a world of pain." Said Gambit.

"You got that right you jerk." I said as I ran for him.

A/N

review


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty Nine

"Ok can't we talk about this?" asked Gambit.

"No we can't. You blew up the ropes and sent me flying to the wall you idiot!" I yelled at him.

"Gambit's sorry chere." He said.

"To late to say sorry Swap Rat." I said to him as I punched him in the stomach. To bad he recovered quickly.

"Hey only Rogue can call me Swap Rat." Said Gambit.

"Oh yeah well the next punch is for kidnapping her and getting her involved in you mess. Don't mess with my sister!" I yelled as I punched him in the face and landed a roundhouse kick right in his chest.

"Dites-moi Remy pourquoi travail pour Magneto?" I asked him in French.

"Provoquez il me paie alot d'argent chere." He said back to me as he got up off the ground.

"Argent that's cela?" I asked.

"Oui juste pour l'argent." He sia

"Assez de conversation de son temps pour lutter." I said as I ran to him and kicked him right in the chest and he was out for the count.

"Maintenant nous sommes meme." I said as I walked to where Siren was fighting a guy whose body was covered in metal.

"How are you doing in this fight?" I asked her as I came next to her.

"Not good. He's a tough opponent." She said to me as she was panting.

"Lets see if he can handle the both if us at the same time." I said as we ran to the metal man. I grabbed Siren's hands and sent her flying in the air. I guided her body to hit the metal man and we hit him right in the face.

"Two down three to go. You ready for this cause this is one hell of a fight." I said to her as we ran to where the other x-men were.

"You I'm ready for this." She said to me with a smile.

We didn't actually didn't have to fight anyone else because the x-men handled the rest of them. They're not such bad fighters after all.

"So how did you guys do?" Rogue asked us when we got on the jet.

"I knocked out Gambit and Siren and I knocked out the big metal man." I said.

"You didn't hurt him to badly did you?" she asked me.

"No but his ribs are gonna hurt like hell." I told her. "Hey tell the professor to get our room ready cause we're going to live with you guys for now on."

"Really that's great." Said Rogue.

"Yeah just drop us off at the Brotherhood so we can get our things ok." I said.

"Ok." She said.

Translations

Dites-moi Remy pourquoi travail pour Magneto?- tell me Remy why work for Magneto?

Provoquez il me paie alot d'argent chere.- he pays me a lot of money chere.

Argent that's cela?- money that's it?

Oui juste pour l'argent.- yes just for the money.

Assez de conversation de son temps pour lutter.- enough talking its time to fight.

Maintenant nous sommes meme- now we're even.

A/N

Review


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

We drove up to the drive way and got of the car. I opened the door and Kara went strait to her room to pack. Then Mystique came as I was going to my room.

"Where do you think your going?" she said.

"To Xavier's. Got a problem with that?" I said.

"Yeah I do." She said.

"To bad cause I don't care what you think." I said as I put some clothes in a bag.

"Listen I know I haven't been there for you or Kara but at least I'm trying." She said as she sat on my bed.

"Oh yeah? Well what about what do put Rogue and Kurt through? Face it you're the worst mother on earth." I said as I left the room with my bag of clothes.

"I know that. I wish I could go back in time and change every but I can't." she said as she grabbed my shoulder so that I could face her.

"Tell me something. Why did you use Rogue to rise Apocalypse?" I asked her.

"How did you know about that? Wait Rogue told you didn't she?" she asked.

"Yes she did. Now answer the question." I said as I was getting irritated.

"To secure our future. Hers and mine's." she said.

"Figures. All you really care about is yourself. Good bye mother." I said as I was about to leave the house. "Siren are you ready?" I asked her.

"Yeah I'm ready." She said.

"Kass Kara please don't go to the institute." Said Mystique as she walked to us.

"Siren get in the car I'll be right behind you." I said to her as I face our mother. "You are really starting to piss me off you know that don't ya?" I said to Mystique.

"Look I know I'm not mother of the year but at least I'm not like your father." She said.

"Wrong thing to say Mystique. Now get ready to get you ass kicked." I said as I ran to her.

"Is that suppose to scare? Well its not working." She said.

I jumped to the air and landed a good kick on her stomach. She punched me in the face. I got a black eye and a spilt lip. She grabbed my long brown hair but I easily got free. Then the Brotherhood boys got into this. Lance grabbed me arms and held me close to him.

"This is enough you two. You're gonna destroy the house." Said Lance.

"I don't care. She started this." I said.

"And how did I start this may I ask?" she said.

"You gave birth to me that's how it started." I said as I got out of Lance's hold. "I've had enough of you. If I see you or if you try to harm my siblings in any way I will not hesitate to kill you. The same goes for you guys." I said as I left the house and entered the car.

"Hey what happened to you?" asked Kara.

"I fought her that's what happened." I said.

"You vought our madder?" said Kurt.

"Ya I fought our mother." I said.

A/N

review


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty One

We got to the mansion ten minutes after I fought our mother. Wow this place sure is big.

"Breakfast is at six a.m. and you two start the danger room tomorrow. And here is your room." Said Storm as she led us to a door.

"Thank you very much Storm." I said to her as I opened the door.

"Your welcome." Said Storm as she left us to unpack.

Our room was pretty big. It had two bed, two desks, two dressers, and our own bathroom. I asked the professor for our own bathroom because I don't want anyone else to know about my bruises. He said that it was alright. And the best part is that Rogue's room is next to ours.

"So how are you?" asked Kara as she sat on my bed.

"I'm ok so don't worry about me." I said to her as I finished putting my clothes away.

"Are you sure your ok?" she asked again.

"Yes. Come on lets go down for dinner." I said as I grabbed her arm and dragged her out into the arm.

Dinner was amazing. I never had a meal like this before. Baked chicken and real potatoes and dinner rolls. Oh this is great. After dinner I went to my room to do some reading. Kara wanted to spend time with Kurt. I was reading when a knock came from my door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Its Rogue. Can I come in?" she said.

"Yeah you can." I said.

"So what are you doing up here all alone when everyone is downstairs?" she asked me.

"Reading. So what's on your mind?" I asked.

"What makes you think I have something on my mind?" she asked.

"Hon I know you were scared when you say me all beaten up from fighting mom so spill." I said as I put my book away.

"Well I just wanted to make sure your ok that's all." She said.

"Come over and sit down." I said making a gesture for her to sit next to. "Look you don't have to worry about me ok. And besides I'm the one who should look out for all of you. I'm the oldest and I'd be damn if I let anything happen to any of you. Ok so don't worry."

"Ok if you say so. Good night. See you in the danger room." She said.

"Night. See you in the morning." I said as I pulled my book out to finish reading for the night.

I slept pretty good. I was having such a nice dream when the stupid alarm cloak woke me up. Oh well guess I should get up. I put on my uniform and went down the stairs to get something to eat. Kara was already there talking to Kurt. She really has a good bond with him.

"So is there any coffee left for me?" I asked as I went to the counter where there was a coffee machine.

"Yeah there is." Said Kara. "I saved you the last of it."

"Thanks you're a life saver." I said as a poured coffee into a cup.

"Ok enough talking time for you two to have your first danger room session." Said Logan.

"Yeah, Yeah we're coming don't have a cow." I said to him.

A/N

Ok I haven't had a lot of reviews so if you don't review I'll delete this story. So review!


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty Two

"So Logan what's the objective of this session?" asked Rogue.

"You'll be sparring with each other. Ok form a line and when I tell you your partner begin fighting. And no powers." Said Logan. "Shadowcat your partner is Siren. Nightcrawler your partner is Iceman. Rogue your partner is Black Canary. Magma your partner is Boom Boom. Now begin.

I have say I don not like having to spar with my sister but I'll yell at myself later. Right now I am in the mercy of the Wolverine. I was glad that we are not able to use our power. It would be very bad if I used mine. In the end I won the match. Not that I am to happy bout that. Well least it's the weekend.

"Hey whose up to go to the mall after we change out of our uniforms?" asked Kitty as she walked up to us.

"Uh sorry Kit but ya have homework to do." Said Rogue.

"Yeah um I don't feel like going to the mall either." I said.

"Sure I'll come with you I love the mall." Said Kara.

"Ok meet me Magma, and Boom Boom in the front foyer ok Siren." Said Kitty.

"Ok I'll be there just give me five minutes to change." Said Kara as she ran to our room.

"I think I'm gonna walk the grounds for a little bit." I said as I walked to the nearest exist to the outside.

I walked the grounds of the mansion for at least an hour or two. The sun on my face and the nice cool breeze felt good on my skin. I wonder how long I can stay out here until someone comes looking for me. Oh well I'll enjoy the peace while I can. Then I closed my eyes. I opened them wide as I smelled cigarettes in the air.

"Hey Swap Rat what are you doing here? Want your butt kicked by a girl again?" I asked him as I turned around to see him smileing.

"How did ya know ah was here?" he asked.

"I can smell ya and because of the smell of the cigarettes ya smoking." I said to him.

"Bravo chere. You are really good at tracking." He said with a smug look on his face.

"What do you Gambit?" I asked him again.

"Nothing really just seeing how you're adjusting that's all chere." He said.

"Why do you want to know how I'm doing? Did Magneto send you here?" I asked as I took a step closer to him.

"Non il ne m'a envoyé." He said.

"Then why are you here? Tell me Gambit." I said as I took another step closer to him.

"Désolé je ne peux pas vous dire." He said to me then left me standing there confused.

After Gambit left I went back inside and went strait to my room. I went to my dresser and pulled out a sports bra and took my leather jacket and tang top off and put the sports bra on. I walked down to the gym area and trained for about and hour or two. After training I went out with Rogue to have lunch. Then after that I got a head start on my homework. Later on I read a little. Then I went down to have dinner. I got stuck with washing the dishes because I was late for dinner. After I got done washing and putting away the dishes I went to my room and went to bed. Man it was such a long day.

Translations

Non il ne m'a envoyé.-no he did not send me.

Désolé je ne peux pas vous dire.-sorry I can't tell you.

A/N

Review or story goes bye bye!!!!


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty Three

The next day went by really fast. Another danger room session with Logan and another night of doing dishes. Hey I can't help it if I'm so wrapped up in reading my book that I forgot what time it was. Man its like he doesn't remember when he was a kid. Oh well the weekend is over and another five days of school until the next one.

"Hey what's taking you so long in there?" asked Kara as she banged on the bathroom door.

"Hold on for anther minute. I'm almost done drying my hair." I said to her. And as promised I got out in one minute. I went to my dresser to take out my clothes that I would be wearing today. I decided to wear the black pant that I got the other day and a black long sleeved shirt. I walked down stairs and went into the kitchen. I poured myself a cup of coffee and some toast.

"Ok who needs a ride to school?" asked Jean.

"Me and Siren could use a ride Jean if you don't mind." I said to her.

"No problem." She said.

"We need a ride to Jean." Said Rogue and Kurt as they came into the room.

"Morning Kass." Said Rogue.

"Morning to you to." I said as I grabbed my book bag.

"Hey I have an idea. Why don't you, me, and Kara do something for the talent show at school?" asked Rogue.

"Wait a talent show. No way. I know what your up to. We're gonna sing aren't we?" I said.

"Yeah its singing." Said Rogue.

"Fine but I'm the lead singer." I said.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Said Rogue.

"So what song did you have in mind?" I asked her in homeroom.

"Um well um its So Bring it on by the cheetah girls." She said.

"Ok. Practice is after school." I said.

After days of practice we were ready for the talent show. Now it was our turn to go on stage. I went to the mike. Kara on drums and Rogue on guitar.

**You do you're best to write off my name  
try to control me but thats gonna change  
if you look closer you'll know what i mean  
You'll see the girl become a machine**

Pre-chorus(all)  
I'll squeeze you, unease you, i'll freeze you,  
alarm you, disarm you, i'll charm you,  
I'll block you, unlock you, I'll shock you

You wanna fight then you'll do it my way.

Chorus (all)

So bring it on  
I'll have you wrapped up around my finger.  
So bring it on  
When i start wearing you then you'll know for sure  
I don't wanna get dangerous  
not down with this  
it's over with.

so listen up cus you ain't messin with me anymore

My invertation is not just a game  
I gotta show you that i can't be claimed  
I've got the power to turn this around  
'cus it's my life and i wear the crown

Repeat pre-chorus

You wanna fight then we'll do it my way.

Repeat choarus (x2)

I won't loose sleep tonight 'cuz I got what I need  
inside It's time you see the light so spotlight shine your light down on me

repeat pre-chorus  


**if you wanna fight then we'll do it my way.**

repeat chorus(x2)

So listen up 'cuz you ain't messin with me anymore


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter Thirty Four

I looked out into the crowd and saw her. Mystique was here in a disguise. I went to the mike and began to sing numb from Linkin Park.

I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless lost under the surface  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)

_[Chorus_  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

Can't you see that you're smothering me  
Holding too tightly afraid to lose control  
Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
And every second I waste is more than I can take

_[Chorus_  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

And I know  
I may end up failing too  
But I know  
You were just like me with someone disappointed in you

_[Chorus_  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

_[Chorus_  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be

When I finished the song I walked off the stage. I went out of the auditorium and went strait to the mansion. I never looked at the confused faces of the residence of the mansion who attended the talent show. Or the confused looks on the Brotherhood boys. I did however saw the look of a certain cagun's face. There was a bit of sadness and pity on his face. I don't need pity from no one. I got to the mansion and went to my room and locked it. I laid on the bed and fell asleep. Let dream take over me and make me forget all my problems in the world. The peace and quietness wasn't long. For a read a familiar bamf and turned around to see my three siblings looking worried.

"Ok what happened? Why'd you sing that song?" Asked Kara.

"Our dear mother was at the talent show tonight." I said as I sat on my bed instead of laying on it.

"What! She was." Said Rogue.

"And I sang that song to give her a message." I said.

"Vat kind av message?" Asked Kurt.

"I told her how I felt." I said.

"Oh that all?" asked Kara.

"No. Gambit was there to." I said to them.

A/N

review


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter Thirty Five

Chapter Thirty Five

Two weeks later I had adjusted to life as an x-men. Sure it was hard work to keep peace among mutants and humans but it was worth it. I still can not forgive Mystique for all the things she has done and I will never. The professor has helped he and still is helping me with some dark issues. Today Kara, Rogue, and me are going to the mall since it's a Saturday and have nothing better to do.

"Kass come on you're making us wait for you." Said Kara.

"Okay I'm coming." I called back to her as I put on my leather jacket and walked out the door.

"Finally big sis shows up." Said Kara.

"Ha ha ha very funny." I said to her as I got into the car.

We got to the mall ten minutes later. Man there are a lot of people here today. We went shopping first of curse. We went to Hot Topic and I got some fingerless gloves which were black my favorite color. I also got some long sleeve shirts and a tang top. After shopping we went to the food court. That's where this day turn bad. The Brotherhood were attacking the mall.

"Oh great just what I needed right now." I said as I began to run to them.

"I'll call for back up." Said Rogue as she got on her communicator.

"Huh 3 against 5 I like those odds." I said as I gave a roundhouse kick to Lance.

"Do you want me to play the boys a song Black Canary?" asked Siren as she walked next to me.

"No. We can handle these punks." I said as I transformed into a canary and went to Mystique.

"Well it seems your combat skills have grown. I am very proud." Said Mystique after five minutes of fighting each other.

"Thanks. I learned from the best." I said to her as I kicked at her.

"I can see that." She said.

"Good. Now let me show something new." I said and at that I opened my mouth and sending a sonic blast at her.

"I must say that is impressive." Said Mystique after she got out of the hole in the wall I put her throw.

"You have no idea." I said to her getting ready to attack.

"Brotherhood retreat." Said Mystique as she ran to the exist.

"This is far from over. Just wait until next time." Said Lance as he ran past me.

"Is everyone ok?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just got slimed by Toad." Said Kara. "I'm gonna need a shower when we get home."

"I'm ok." Said Rogue.

"Come on lets go before the cops come." I said.

When we got to the mansion I went straight to my room. I was in no mood to do anything else but sleep. So I went to my room and went to bed. To sleep is so nice.

A/N

review


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter Thirty Six

Chapter Thirty Six

I had a hard time sleeping. So I just decided to take a long peaceful quiet shower. I stand in the tub for a long thinking about the stuff that has happened in my life. I remember that on our Sixteenth birthday our dad grabbed a knife out of the kitchen and stabbed me with it. The only reason why I am alive today is because I have the ability to heal myself. Something that Charles does not know about and will never know. I remember meeting Charles for the first time. We ran away from home for a month so he wouldn't find us again. I remember the first time I fought that stupid Cajun. If I see him again I'll kill him. Enough of these memories. They are too painful. I got out of the bathroom and went to get dressed. I put on some sweat pants and a sports bra and went to the gym to train. It was still early in the morning. It was 4a.m. so I had an hour or two before the others woke up. Two hours pass and I went back to my room to change into my school clothes. A pair of jeans with holes where the knees are and a dark green t-shirt over my leather jacket. Maybe I'll ask Logan if I can barrow his bike.

"Hey your up already?" asked a sleepy Kara.

"Yeah. Had a hard time sleeping." I said to her as I was brushing my hair.

"Oh. What time is it?" she asked me as she walked to the bathroom.

"6:05." I told her.

"Wow I'm late." She said as she ran to get dress.

"No your not we still got an hour till school." I said.

"You forgot we have a danger room session today." She said.

"Oh. Oh shit! You gotta be kidding me." I said as I began to panic. How could I forget about something like that? Man I'm gonna be sore when I get to school.

"Will you calm down. Its not the end of the world." She said.

"Yeah well I just got done changing into my school clothes and I already did some training." I said as I got undressed and put on my uniform.

After the danger room session with Logan I went into the kitchen I got some coffee and sat down drinking it.

"umm Logan umm can I ask you a question?" I asked him when he got in to the room. He gave this weird face.

"What do ya want kid?" he said gruffly.

"I was wondering if I could barrow your bike." I said. The other students just stared at me.

"Sure. Just don't ruin the paint job." He said.

"I won't. Thank you. I think I'll head to school early. See ya later." I said as I ran to the garage to get the bike.

Man there's nothing like your hair blowing in the wind and the cool wind on your face. Man I love motorcycles. I got the school and locked the bike on the bike rack. Oh how I wish I could ride that bike forever. But I'll have to wait until after school to ride it. So far my morning was ok but this is where it goes bad. I heard three bikes coming closer to the school so I turned to see who they were.

"Oh shit!" I said. Not only was it Gambit but also Sabretooth and Colossus. I ran to the bike and unlock it. I put on my helmet and got on the bike. But first I sent a sonic blast their way so that it would slow them down. It did for only like a minute. Man I'm in big trouble. I tried to ride as fast as I could but they were faster. Where was Pyro. Oh no don't tell me he's somewhere near by. Ok time to lose the bike. I stopped the bike and transformed into a canary and flew away with the bike hanging by a claw. Then a card was thrown next to me and exploded in front of me. Making me fall to the ground. I screamed out loud and then nothing. I past out.

A/N

REVIEW


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter Thirty Seven

Chapter Thirty Seven

At The Acolytes Base

I don't know how long I've been out. I don't know where I am. One thing that I know is that the Acolytes are going to wish they never messed with the Black Canary. Paybacks a bitch isn't it.

"mmm…where am I?" I asked when I woke up.

"Well ya awake chere?" asked that stupid Cajun.

"Yeah. So what do you want from me?" I asked him.

"To join my team." Said Magneto.

"Should of know that. Well I thought that I made it clear when I joined the x-men that I wasn't interested." I said as I moved closer to the bar cage that I was in.

"Yes. Well I thought that I might persuade you to join." He said.

"Ha! Don't make me laugh. I'll never betray the x-men or my siblings. You should know that." I said to him.

"Tell me. Do you really believe in Charles cause?" he asked me.

"Well yes wait no I mean yes I do." I said now confused.

"Do you really. I mean look at what your father did to you." He said.

"Shut up." I said.

"He would hit you and beat you up. He even stabbed you." He said.

"I said shut up!" I yelled at him. His lackeys just stared at me.

"Your mother abandon you and your sister at birth. She even beat you up for leaving the Brotherhood. Look you still got a black eye." He said as he wiped the cover up off my face.

"I said SHUT UP!!" I yelled even louder.

"No my dear. Not until you say you hat humans." He said.

"Never." I said.

"Fine. then I shall continue. You wear a lot of clothing to cover up the bruises. You feel like you can not trust anyone. You feel like you have to protect your siblings and make sure they don't get hurt." He said.

"You've done your homework. Now its my turn. Your name is Eric. You have to kids. Pietro and Wanda. You put Wanda in an asylum when she was young. She hates you for it and wants revenge." I said.

"You've done your homework to I see." He said. " I will leave now."

"Chere is what Magneto say true." Asked Gambit with concern in his eyes.

"Yeah. Every bit of it is true." I said as I slide down to sit on the ground. Back against the wall.

"Oh. Gambit sorry." Said Gambit.

"Why? You didn't do anything except for kidnapping me." I said. Then my stomach growled. "Umm where can a gal get somethin' to eat around here?"

"Ah'll get ya somethin' ta eat chere." Said Gambit.

"Thanks." I said.

He left and now I'm alone with three strangers staring at me.

"Stop staring at me!" I said to them.

"Sorry shelia. Didn't mean to." Said Pyro.

"What did I just say stop staring!" I yelled at the other two.

A/N

review


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter Thirty Eight

Chapter Thirty Eight

At The X-mansion

"Chuck can you find her by using cerebro?" asked Logan.

"No. I can't find her. It seems that Magneto is blocking her from me." Said the professor.

"Please you have to save her." Said Kara.

"We will Kara. Please trust us that we will find her." Said the professor.

"You better or you'll regret that you recruited us." Said Kara.

At The Acolytes Base

"Thanks." I said when Gambit came back with a tray of food.

"Non problem. Do y' need anything else?" he asked me.

"Yeah. Tell them to stop staring at me. I tried but they won't listen." I said as I pointed to the three of them.

"Okay mon amis lets leave the femme alone ta eat her dinner." He said as he pushed them away.

"Wait. Gambit you can stay. I don't want to be alone in this creepy cage." I said before he left.

"Ok chere." He said.

"So by your accent your New Orleans." I said.

"Oui. That's where we first meet." He said.

"I loved being in New Orleans. I want to go back." I said.

"Maybe Remy take y' sometime chere." He said.

"That would be nice." I said.

"Where'd y' grow up cher?" he asked me.

"A lot of places. But mainly Boston.

"And y' real is?"

"Kass but I prefer Black Canary." I said.

"Black Canary is better." He said.

"Yeah I think so to." I said.

"Do y' really believe in the x-men cause?" he asked.

"I don't know really. It was either them or the Brotherhood." I said.

"Y' could of chose us." He said.

"And what leave my siblings behind no way." I said.

"Dey could of come to." He said.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"Sorry for what chere?" he asked.

"Sorry for this." I said as I turned around and screamed causing a sonic blast to put a hole in the wall. I transformed into a canary and flew away. I wasn't going back to Bayville. No they would be expecting me there. I'm gonna have to go on the run.

A/N

review


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter Thirty Nine

Chapter Thirty Nine

At The Acolytes Base

"What! She broke out. How could you let this happen?" said Magneto.

"She jus' put a hole in the wall and flew away." Said Gambit.

"Sabretooth try to track her." Said Magneto.

"Alright." Said Sabretooth.

Where I Am

After an hour of flying I landed to rest. I was in Texas. I plan to go to France. I always wanted to go to Paris. It would be fun if I wasn't running for my freedom. After resting and getting something to eat I was flying again. Man I love flying.

At The X-mansion

"I found her. She just left Texas heading west." Said the professor.

"What does that mean Chuck." Asked Logan.

"It means she escaped and is running away." Said the professor.

Where I Am

Finally I'm here. I hope they didn't follow me. No they couldn't have. The x-men probably found me by using cerebro by now. Either way I'm screwed. I'll lose my freedom if I go with Magneto and if I go with Charles I'll be with my siblings but I'll put them in danger. What should I do?

"I hope Paris is a interesting place." I said to myself.

At The Acolytes Base

"I tracked her as far as Texas going west." Said Sabretooth.

"Very good. Gambit you talked to her before she ran away where will she go?" asked Magneto.

"Hmm…France maybe." Said Gambit.

"Very well then all of you will be going to France to get her." Said Magneto.

"Hey mate what makes you think that the shelia will go to France." Asked Pyro.

"Because dat's where ah would go." Said Gambit.

Where I Am

Two days in this country and already I'm in love with it. I want to stay here forever. I walked to a local café and ordered something to eat.

"This place is beautiful." I said as I took a sip my coffee.

"Y' beautiful chere." Said a all to familiar voice.

I turned around and saw all the Acolytes there. I was surrounded.

"Come on shelia don't make a scene." Said Pyro.

"I'm not going. I'm staying here." I said firmly.

"Sorry cher y' have no choice." Said Gambit.

"Oh yes I do." I said as I transformed into a canary and began to fly away when a wall of fire blocked me.

"Thought you'd do that shelia." Said Pyro.

I flew to the ground and transformed into my regular self.

"Why can't you people leave me alone. What makes me so damn special to make you want me on your team." I yelled at them. "Just leave me alone or I will kill you."

A/N

review


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter Forty

Chapter Forty

Paris, France

"Brave words for a kid." Said Sabretooth.

"You don't think I won't kill you? Well why don't I show you what I can do." I said. Then my eyes became black and the Acolytes were in shock.

"Now chere why don't y' calm down?" said Gambit.

"No. I'm gonna show ya what happens when you mess with the Black Canary!" I said. I sent a sonic blast at their direction.

"Bravo cher y' knocked out Colossus. Not a lot of people can do that." Said Gambit.

I sent another sonic blast and knocked out Pyro this time. Then another. They both dodged it and kicked me off my feet. I gave a good roundhouse kick to Sabretooth but he recovered quickly. Then out of no where Logan attacked Sabretooth. Then the rest of the x-men showed up. I took this opportunity to escape.

"Hey where's Black Canary she was here a minute ago?" asked Siren.

"She ran away." Said the professor.

Where I Am

I crossed the Atlantic ocean when a gray orb came near me. Metal tentacles pulled me in. The next thing a knew I was back with the Acolytes.

"Chere ah brought y' something to eat." Said Gambit.

I took the tray and ate the food without saying a word to him. I was really pissed.

"Cher Remy knows y' are mad but please say something." Begged the Cajun.

"Gambit I'm tired of fighting and running. I just want everything to stop. I'm just so tired." I said as I looked him in the eye. His eyes were full of concern.

"Gambit knows chere. He knows." He said.

"Go away." I said as I went to a far end corner of my cage.

"Chere don't push Remy out." He said.

"Go away." I said.

"Non chere." He said.

"I said go away you bastard. And I'm not your chere. I'm not your anything." I said to him with a bit of coldness and a edge to my voice.

"Remy will go den." He said as he left.

"What's eating you mate you look down?" asked Pyro.

"De femme is angry wid Gambit." Said Gambit.

"That shelia sure can give a good roundhouse kick. And that scream man that's deadly. No wonder Magneto wants her so bad." Said Pyro.

"Oui. She is a good fighter." Said Gambit.

"How is she doing comrade." Asked the Russian.

"She's angry and won't talk." Said Pyro.

"She'll come around." Said Magneto

I hate this. They put this collar on me that prevents me to use my powers. I'm gonna kill them for sure. I'll just wait until I get the chance. I thought that I could trust that Swap Rat. I guess I was wrong.

"Chere how are you today?" he asked.

In response I just gave him the middle finger.

"Hey that's not nice." He said.

And again I gave him the middle finger.

A/N

review


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter Forty One

Chapter Forty One

At The Acolytes Base

"Come on chere talk to me." Said Gambit.

I didn't respond. This made him mad or annoyed. I couldn't tell which one it was.

"Please talk to me." He pleaded.

I only shook my head in response. By this point I think he was going to leave.

"Remy be back later to check on y'." he said then he left.

After he left I fell asleep. I was having such horrible dreams. I must of screamed out loud at some point because I think I heard footsteps running into my cage.

"Cher what's wrong?" he asked in a voice that seemed so far away. Then he notice that I was still asleep.

"Is the shelia alrght?" asked Pyro.

"Oui. Nightmares." I heard the Cajun say.

I woke up ten minutes later in the Cajun's arm. I must admit I blushed a little bit. He smiled down at me and I smiled back. Why do I feel this way toward him?

"Y' ok now chere?" he asked.

"Yes." I said raspy.

"Dat's good." He said.

I fell back to sleep. I was so comfortable and warm laying on his chest. I shouldn't feel this way toward him.

"Cher time to get up." Said Gambit.

"No. Five more minutes." I said.

"Come on shelia don't you want to eat." Said Pyro.

At the sound of Pyro's voice I was wide awake. How long was he there? Then my stomach growled.

"Fine I'm up." I said.

"What would y' like chere?" asked Gambit.

"I don't care really. Coffee is good if ya have it." I said.

"One breakfast in bed for a beautiful femme coming up." He said.

A/N

review


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter Forty Two

Chapter Forty Two

At The Acolytes Base

"The shelia seems to be doing better now don't you think so mate?" asked Pyro as they were getting my food.

"Oui. Dat be a good ding mon ami." Said Gambit as he poured coffee into a cup.

"Yes it is a good thing mate." Said Pyro.

"All Acolytes outside. We're being attacked." Said Magneto.

"It seems the x-men want their Black Canary back." Said Pyro.

"Oui. But dey ain't getting her back." Said Gambit as he charged a card.

In Battle

"Give me my sister back!" said Siren as she punched Pyro out cold.

"Non. She belongs wid us now _p'tit__." Said Gambit as he threw a charged card at Siren._

"_No she doesn't. She belongs with her siblings." Said Siren as she threw a punch at him but dodged it._

"Non she doesn't." said Gambit.

"Gambit protect The girl inside." Said Magneto.

"Got it." Said Gambit as he ran into the building leaving Siren to face Colossus.

Inside The Base

"How y' doin' chere?" asked Gambit as he came to my cell.

"Ok I guess. What's going on outside?" I asked him as I heard what sounded like a battle sound.

"De x-men are here ta get y'." he said.

"Really. How'd they find this place?" I asked.

"Don't know. Maybe dat Wolverine tracked y'." he said.

"Ya know that ya guys are gonna lose. I mean there are too many of them." I said.

"Oui. Remy knows but he's gonna fight." He said.

"Then why don't I help ya? Just take this collar off and we'll beat the x-men." I said.

"Y' willin' ta fight your family?" he said.

"Yes." I said.

"Ok den. I'll just take dat nasty collar off y' neck." He said as he took the collar off me.

"Thanks. Now lets beat some x-men butts." I said as I walked outside.

In The Battlefield

I walked outside and everything was a disaster. The Acolytes were losing big time. It's time I stepped in and play this little game shall we.

"Stay here or you'll get hurt." I said to Gambit as he stepped beside me.

"Ok. Be careful chere." He said.

"I'm always careful Swap Rat." I said.

I walked out of the base and looked around. Pyro was out cold. Colossus was holding his own against Siren. Sabretooth was fight Wolverine. Magneto was fighting the rest of the x-men. It's time to end this nonsense. I opened my mouth and sent a sonic blast in the direction of where most of the x-men were. Then another sonic blast right were the Wolverine was fighting Sabretooth. They stopped fighting and stared at me.

"I think it's time for you x-geeks get the hell out of here before you regret ever coming here." I said and shock was in the x-men faces. I couldn't help but grin.

A/N

review


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter Forty Three

Chapter Forty Three

In The Battlefield

"Kass there you are. We came to save you." Said Siren as she ran to me.

"How sweet you came to save me. Well little sister I didn't need saving." I said as I began to laugh.

"Kass they kidnapped you!" said Siren.

"Yes they kidnapped me and for that they'll feel my warth. But you little sister are starting to really piss me off. Now why don't you tell your friends to go home and forget about me." I said.

"No. I will not leave you here with these human haters." Said Siren.

"Fine. Let's play little sister." I said as I punched her in the stomach. "Now do ya want to leave me behind or do ya want more?" I said.

"I still won't leave you behind." She said.

"Fine. Then get you r ass kicked then." I said as I kept throwing punches and kicks at her. Most landed on her.

"Had enough yet?" I asked her. Her face was a bloody mess.

"No." she said as she punched me right in the face making me fall to the ground.

"Ok time for Gambit ta step in." I heard Gambit say. The next thing I knew I was in the med bay of the Acolytes base.

"What happened?" I asked when I saw the Cajun at my bedside.

"We kicked de x-men's butts." He said.

"Good." I said.

"So how y' feelin'?" he asked.

"Never better." I said.

"Get some rest. You hit the ground pretty hard." He said.

"Yeah. My sis sure can throw a punch." I said as I rubbed my head.

"Oui. She sure can. Rest for now." He said.

"Ok." I said.

I fell asleep for a long. At least it felt like a long time to me. It was so peaceful. I wanted to stay like that forever. But it was not meant to be.

A/N

review


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter Forty Four

Chapter Forty Four

At The Acolytes Base

"Hey Sheila wake up." Said Pyro's annoying voice.

"Pyro don't wake her. Let her sleep." Said Gambit.

"But Magneto wants her up and ready for a training session." Said Pyro.

"Well to bad. She's going to sleep." Said Gambit. Now I'm getting annoyed.

"Will you two shut up! I'll go do that stupid training session ok?" I said as I got out of the med bay bed and out of the room. Gambit soon followed.

"Chere are y' sure y' feel well enough to do a training session?" asked the Cajun.

"Yes I'm sure." I said as I walked into the training room.

"Ok. But Magneto is more harsher than the x-men." He said.

"I can handle it." I said.

"Ah Black Canary so good to see that you could make it." Said Magneto

"Yeah. Let's just get this thing over with." I said.

"Fine. You'll be fighting Sabretooth." Said Magneto.

"I won't go easy on you kid." Said Sabretooth.

"Huh I was about to say the same thing to you." I said.

"Magneto do think its fair for her to fight Sabretooth?" asked Gambit.

"Yes I do think that this is a fair fight." Said Magneto.

I sent a sonic blast to Sabretooth but he dodged it. Then I gave a roundhouse kick to his chest. He instantly recovered. Damn his healing ability. I punched him in the stomach as hard as I could but he just punched me in the stomach moving me fall to the ground. I got up and ran to him. I kept punching and kicking at him. Some of them landed on him. I held on to his arm and sent a sonic blast to him. He went down to the ground like a ton of bricks. I won the fight.

"Bravo cher you won a battle against Sabretooth. Only the Wolverine can do dat." Said the Cajun when I got out of the training room.

"Wow your amazing shelia." Said Pyro.

"Good job comrade." Said the Russian.

"Thanks." Was all said.

At The X-mansion.

"I'm sorry Siren I fear we were too late to save her." Said the professor.

"No. She is still on our side." Said Siren.

"How do you know this?" asked the professor.

"She said "lets play little sister" which means she actually meant "I'm going to spy on the Acolytes for a while I'll be back soon." Said Siren.

"Are you sure? I mean she hurt a lot of the x-men." Said the professor.

"She acting the whole time. She needed the Acolytes to trust her and for that she had to defeat us." Said Siren.

"I see. I hope she won't get caught doing this." Said the professor.

"Don't worry she won't. She's a very good actress." Said Siren.

"For her sake I hope so." Said the professor.

A/N

review


End file.
